


Verbal Abrasions - 30 Wounds

by Lynx212



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 The fundoshi ( 褌 , fundoshi ? ) is a traditional Japanese male loincloth, made from a strip of cloth, which is twisted to create, in some cases, a thong effect at the back.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Theme: #01 "It's just a flesh wound"

 

 

A crisp fall day finds the shard hunters back in Kaede’s village after a pretty rough battle with a group of horned swamp demons. The demons caught the group by surprise when while they were camped outside a deserted village a few miles west of their current location. Shortly after night fell the group found themselves face to face with the reason why the village had been abandoned. 

The horned demons proved to be a greater challenge than the group initially thought. 

Now our favorite Hanyou was impatiently waiting for his wounded companion to emerge from the priestess’ hut. As he glanced at the door for the seventeenth time in last minute the fight that brought them to their current location played over in his head. 

_Inuyasha was just about to deliver the killing blow to–what appeared to be–the last of the horned demons, when another one shot out of the swamp with his weapon trained on Inuyasha. Before the Dog Demon could even react to the sound behind him Miroku had moved to intervene._  

_Inuyasha turned around just as the creature swung its axe with the obvious intention of taking off Miroku's head.  Miroku evaded the bulk of the attack but the demons weapon grazed his neck before he managed to subdue the demon with a couple of ofuda._  

_All was well until the scent of the Houshi’s blood reached Inuyasha’s nose. When the half demon saw the blood running down the Monk’s neck he scooped him up bridal style, shouted to the girls to follow him on Kilala and he raced off to Kaede’s village._   

The sound of the door sliding open brought the Hanyou out of his reverie and he walked up to the elderly priestess as she stepped out of her hut. 

“Calm down Inuyasha, Miroku’s fine, it’s just a flesh wound.” 

Quiet giggling and a mummer of, _I told ya so,_  sounded from where Shippou and Kagome were taking inventory of the supplies in Kagomes backpack. Sango was quiet but looked at the flustered half-demon with questioning eyes. 

“I tried to tell him as much on the way here but he wouldn’t listen,” stated Miroku as he walked out of the hut to stand beside the priestess. 

“Feh, next time I’ll save my concern and leave ya to bleed out,” Inuyasha huffed right before he disappeared into the forest. 

They all stood there blinking at the empty spot once occupied by the Hanyou. Shippou was the first to break the awkward silence.

“What’s his problem today?” 

The kit’s question was met with shaking heads and shrugged shoulders. Sango looked from the direction Inuyasha had left, over to the confused face of Miroku quite a few times before she made her decision.

“Houshi-sama, would you help me take some supplies to the temple?” 

“Sure thing Sango, just lead the way.” 

Sango used their slow walk to the shrine to gather her thoughts. Both girls knew things had changed between the two men in the group and Kagome was convinced that the two had finally become friends. Sango was not denying the change at all; but what she saw developing between the two went a bit deeper than friendship. She wasn’t sure at first if her instincts were telling her correctly but Inuyasha’s recent actions led her to believe she was not mistaken. 

With and audible sigh she sat her basket down on the temple floor and turned to face the still confused looking Monk. He was putting some of the supplies away and as he did so, he kept blowing a few wayward strands of hair out of his face.  The Demon Slayer watched as her friend pulled his hair free of its tie and redid it, only to have the same problem as before. He tried to neatly pull his hair back several times before he finally gave into frustration, yanked the tie out and stuffed it in his robe. She knew his hair was not the true source of his irritation and chose that moment to speak.

“You need to talk to him, Miroku.” 

“Excuse me?” he replied.

“I am not trying to meddle in your personal affairs Houshi-sama but it has become obvious to me that things have changed between you and our Hanyou friend. Am I right?” 

He looked down at the empty basket at his feet and slowly nodded his head yes. He looked so lost Sango’s heart went out to him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner, Sango. It’s just that I’m not sure… I mean we haven’t decided to… I have no idea what’s really going on.” 

“I figured as much,” she said as she offered the young monk a comforting smile. “Don’t worry about me or any of us for that matter, right now you and Inu-san need to figure out where you stand with each other. Until that is done there is nothing to tell.” 

He returned her smile, thanked her for her kind words and left the temple in search of Inuyasha. 

*        *        * 

“Crazy Monk,” mumbled the irritable half-demon as he sat in his favorite tree and watched the setting sun.  He could have gotten himself killed trying to play the hero, Inuyasha mused as he once again saw the demons axe swing out toward Miroku. The image was enough to send chills down his spine. 

Tired of dwelling on today’s events he was considering returning to the village when he scented Miroku’s approach. Shortly thereafter the Hoshi appeared at the base of the tree and whispered Inuyasha’s name. 

After receiving no reply, Miroku started to leave and search elsewhere when the half-demon dropped down soundlessly beside him. The pair stood there quietly staring at each other for a while before Miroku wrapped his arms around the red-clad figure, pressed his face into his shoulder and said, “I didn’t mean to seem unappreciative of your concern today, Inuyasha.” 

The Dog-demon said nothing as he stood frozen in the dark haired mans embrace. Just when the Monk was beginning to think he had crossed a line, he felt strong arms encircle him and the others cheek rest on the top of his head. Relieved, he let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. They stayed this way as the sun continued to slip beneath the horizon. Miroku was beyond content. He had no desire to do anything that would ruin the moment, but he knew he had to broach the subject. 

Cautiously, he asked one of the many questions floating through his mind.           

“Inuyasha, why did you panic like that today? My injury was really nothing serious.” 

The silver haired demon tensed at the question as all of the things he had been thinking of earlier came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. How could he express what he was thinking and feeling without sounding like a blubbering idiot? How could he let Miroku know that the moment he saw that axe swing his heart jumped into his throat and everything else in the world ceased to matter; Naraku, the jewel, nothing–absolutely nothing–mattered but Miroku in that moment. 

Inuyasha knew that something had changed between the two of them. He really started noticing it a couple of months ago after their encounter with the moth demon Gatenmaru.1 He let out a small sigh as he ran a clawed hand through the Monk's unbound hair and said, “I never want anything to happen to you, and in my world that axe came too close for comfort.” 

Miroku couldn’t help but smile against Inuyasha’s shoulder as he tightened his grip on the Hanyou, “I feel the same when it comes to you my friend.”

“At this point I think we’re more than friends, Miroku,” Inuyasha replied. 

Miroku's smile broadened as he whispered, “I like that thought.”

 



 

         

 


	2. Theme: #13 If Looks Could Kill

If the whole situation didn’t have the potential of ripping the entire group asunder the demon slayer would laugh out loud. She had tried hard to tell Kagomel, without  _directly_  telling the girl, what may be going on between the Dog Demon and the Monk to no avail. But now, if the dagger’s Kagome was glaring at the two was any indication, she might be slowly drawing the picture for herself.  As the two men sat off to themselves laughing about something they cared to share with no one, Sango sat and watched the Miko leer at the pair. 

“Why are they so chummy all of a sudden?” 

Sango simply stared at the girl–marveling at her ability to not see the obvious. 

“Inuyasha has hardly said three things to me all day,” she pouted as her hands found their way to her hips. 

Sango looked down at Kilala and the Neko demon shook her head and bounded off into Kaede’s hut. _Fine time for you to abandon me_ , Sango thought as she looked back to Kagome. She would remember that next time Kilala wanted her belly rubbed. The Demon Slayer sighed loudly as she stood and asked Kagome if she wanted to join her in an evening walk through the village. 

“Don’t you find it disturbing that the guys have been all but ignoring us for days!?” The girl from the future all but shouted as they made their way into the heart of the village. The Taijiya tried to ignore her companion but Kagome was persistent. 

“Well aren’t you going to answer me?” 

Sango stopped in her tracks, faced the irritated girl and said, “No Kagome.”

“No what?”

“I don’t find it disturbing at all.”

“Well I do and I’m going to march right up to Inuyasha and demand an answer!” 

Sango’s first instinct was to stop the girl so her other two friends could get some peace and quiet; but after a moment of thought she figured the girl needed find out at some point. Better sooner than later. 

With that decided Sango gave Kagome a curt bow and continued on her way. Kagome stared at the retreating back of the Slayer in disbelief before she set off to find Inuyasha. 

*        *        * 

Inuyasha had a feeling things might come to this. Even though Miroku was oblivious the Hanyou was not. His ears had picked up every word Kagome had said. Once the girls got out of sight he decided they needed to make themselves scarce. When he abruptly knelt down with his back to Miroku he didn’t have to see the Monks face to know that confusion was painted there. 

“I’ll explain in a few minutes, hop on,” the Hanyou said. 

Without further question Miroku climbed on Inuyasha’s back and as soon as he was settled Inuyasha took off with blinding speed. In a matter of moments they had covered quite a bit of distance. When they stopped at the base of a willow tree along the edge of a large pond Miroku started to climb off only to find that he was being held in place by two clawed hands. 

Without warning, Inuyasha jumped straight up and landed on a branch near the top of the tree. When Miroku moved to get down the second time nothing stopped him. Now that he was facing Inuyasha the Houshi was trying to think of a way to word his questions when Inuyasha spoke. 

“Kagome’s noticed the amount of time we’ve been spending together.” 

Miroku didn’t say anything he just continued to stare into golden eyes as the Dog Demon told him everything he had overheard. When Inuyasha finished they sat on the tree branch in knowing silence as they gazed at the suns reflection on the water. 

“How do you think she’s going to take… _us_?”

“The same way she takes everything else that doesn’t go her way. I’ll probably be ‘sat’ to oblivion,” The Hanyou responded with drooping ears.

When Miroku saw the obvious distress on Inuyasha’s face he felt torn. He wanted to remove the half-demon’s worry but he didn’t want to have to end what was developing between them before it had a chance to really begin.  It was in the midst of this type of circular thinking that the Dog Demon gave a soft sigh. The exasperated sound had Miroku's mind made up.

“I don’t want to be the cause of more problems for anyone Inuyasha. We could always just…” 

“Don’t even go there Miroku,” Inuyasha said cutting the Monk off in mid-sentence and turning to face him. “I’m not going to let this come between us and that’s  **final**!” The word final was growled out with enough conviction to silence any protests Miroku may have had. He simply nodded at the silver haired figure beside him and turned to once again stare at the water.     

“I’ll talk to her next time I take her to the well. I’ll need you and Sango to keep Shippou occupied so he doesn’t try to tag along,” Inuyasha said as he stood and began to take off his haori. 

Miroku felt his face start to burn as he watched this.

“Uh…what are you doing?”

It was not that the Monk minded the unexpected show but it was a bit unnerving. 

“Relax ya pervert, I’m just taking a bath. That water has been calling my name since we got here,” He finished as he stepped out of his pants.

Miroku tried not to blatantly stare at Inuyasha as he stood on the tree branch in nothing but his fundoshi1…but that was a hard task for the Monk indeed. He had long since realized that Demons apparently didn’t have the same moral and social hang-ups that humans had. There were a lot of differences between the two species when it came to that sort of thing. 

Inuyasha once told him that there are some things you simply can’t do with your clothes on and for other things it would be stupid or pointless to do even if you could. So it just stands to reason when a person is swimming, bathing, etc you need to have your clothes off.

To him it was simple logic, nothing more nothing less. 

Looking at him now Miroku was positive that this was a facet of demon logic he could grow to enjoy rather easily; but right now he was having a hard time figuring out how to behave. Sure things had changed between them but did that make it ok for him to blatantly stare? He was brought out of his musings by laughter. When he brought his eyes up to the Hanyou’s face he was greeted by that all too familiar cocky smirk. 

“And just what is so funny?” Miroku asked.

“You,”  Inuyasha replied as he leaned over toward the Monk and whispered, “If you like what you see now you’ll love it once I’m wet.”

That burning sensation increased three fold and Inuyasha did not help matters when he licked Miroku’s ear before he backed away.  Miroku just sat there awestruck as Inuyasha jumped into the air and dove into the water below. For a while there was nothing but the sound of splashing but peace was never a thing to be had for long…   

*        *        * 

“There you are!” Kagome’s voice cut through the clearing, and just like that, the tranquil air that had surrounded them was no more. “I was wondering where you had run off to.” 

Inuyasha said nothing, he simply continued to play around in the water. 

“Well aren’t you going to come out of there and talk to me?” she asked.

“I can talk to you fine from where I’m at.” 

She didn’t seem to like that answer. 

“Why have you been ignoring me all week?” she asked.

“I haven’t been ignoring you Kagome.”

“Yes you have,” she shouted, “you’ve been spending most of your time with Miroku.”

“So?” he asked as he stood still in the chest deep water and fixed his stern gaze on the Miko. She had to think about her answer to this and as she did so her arms folded across her chest.

“So…I just would like to know why.” 

Inuyasha was really hoping to have more time to think over how he was going to approach her with this. He really didn’t want this to be harder than it had to be for her. He was well aware of the fact that Kagome had feelings for him, he just didn’t return them. At one point he thought he might but that was a consideration that didn’t linger long. 

“Am I not free to spend my time with anyone I choose?”

“Yeah, you are but…”

“But what?” he snapped getting a little irritated at the girl who was now pacing along the edge of the pond. As he watched her he absently wondered what Miroku was thinking about all of this. He was sure the Monk could see and hear what was going on. 

“Would you just come out of there and talk to me?” she snapped in return.

“I can hear you just fine from here, and in case you didn’t notice I was in the middle of bath.”

“Why are you being difficult? The only thing I’m asking you to do is come over here and talk to me. Is that so hard?”

“No it’s not but…” he started

“But what?" She asked throwing his words back at him. 

Now frustrated beyond belief the Hanyou shouted _fine_  and launched himself out of the water and landed beside the stunned Miko in all his almost naked glory. 

Kagome stood there, speechless as she took in his state of undress. He quickly grew tired of her staring and spoke up.

“Well I’ve done what you asked now talk!”

“I can’t talk to you like this…you’re nearly naked!” she shouted.

“Well duh Kagome, I told you I was in the middle of a bath.” 

*        *        * 

Miroku was more than a bit amused while watching the exchange below. Even though he could not see the fine details he was sure when Inuyasha hopped out of the pond that the look on Kagome’s face was priceless. He was even more positive that a look of outraged disbelief followed once Inuyasha finished his ‘well duh’ statement. 

He wanted to do something to help get his Hanyou friend out of this situation with lady Kagome but he was not sure what help he would be at a time like this. The girl was more than a bit on edge and Inuyasha was swiftly following. 

*        *        * 

The Dog Demon was rapidly approaching the limits of his patience. Kagome had all but demanded that he get out of the water to talk to her and now that he was, she just stood there. As he waited for her to make up her mind about what she was going to do–if anything–he wondered if he should just tell her now and get it over with. He didn’t want to do this while they were both upset but if she kept up this sort of behavior he was always going to be so. With a sigh Inuyasha made his way back into the water. His decision was made. 

“Where are you going?” she asked as he waded back into the pond.

“To finish my bath; I’ve been thinking we all need a break and if we were going to take one it would be a good time for you to go see your family.” 

Initially the girls face lit up with joy but that soon passed, something had obviously crossed her mind. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me Inuyasha? You never want me to go home.” 

Well that was not a question the Half Demon was prepared for. He didn’t want to lie to the girl but he knew the truth was not something she wanted hear right now. With all of the sincerity he could muster he looked at the girl and said, “Kagome I promise you will have my undivided attention on the way to the well. We’ll even take our time getting there. Just let me finish my bath. Will you do that?” 

The strangest look crossed the girls face but she gave a small nod and turned to leave the clearing.   

*        *        * 

As the Miko walked back toward the village her mind wandered in circles. She was very pleased that Inuyasha was being civil and letting her go home without a fuss. She was also looking forward to spending time alone with him on the way to the well, but every time her mind played through the situation she kept getting the feeling she was missing something. 

When she reached the village she noticed Kouga was there and he and Sango were talking about something. For a brief second her eyes narrowed at the pair and she wondered, “ _What’s with everyone acting so blasted strange all of a sudden?”_

Kouga greeted her with a wave and a smile but he never moved to approach her in any way. It was not that she desired the Wolf Demon’s attention; it was simply strange for him to see her and simply wave. She told them she was going to go visit with Kaede before she went home and left the two of them to their conversation. 

*        *        * 

As Sango watched the girl disappear through the village, Kouga was watching her. He had long since realized his attraction to the Demon Slayer but chose to do nothing since he considered Miroku a friend; but once he figured out what that weird tension was between him and Mutt-face he started devoting more of his time when he visited to Sango. 

He knew she thought his shift in interest from Kagome to her was some ploy to gain the Miko’s interest, but nothing could have been further from the truth. He had watched the taijiya for some time now and he had to agree with his instincts when they said she would be a much better catch. She was strong, beautiful, and resourceful. Also it was impossible to miss how sharp and independent she was; and most importantly she had no problem with the fact that their pack leader was a Hanyou. That was something that told Kouga she probably wouldn’t mind having a few half-demon pups of her own. He intended to repopulate his pack after Naraku was destroyed and he had the feeling she would love to have a family. She always spoke so fondly of the one she had before Naraku came along.   

When it came to Kagome he had put together a number of things about the strange girl who had initially captured his heart: She often disappeared for days or weeks at a time claiming to have obligations to something called ‘skool’. She had a very kind heart but that often led her, and her pack, into trouble. And whether they realized it or not the group has often mentioned things in his presence that led him to believe that Kagome could not and would not be around once the jewel was completed. He wasn’t the smartest Demon walking these woods but he knew better than to get attached to someone that was going to be leaving for Kami only knows where, in the near future. 

Speaking of future, he had heard all of them refer to Kagome’s disappearances as her ‘going back to her time’. He wasn’t sure if this was something they were doing to confuse others outside their little group or if the oddly dressed girl with her strange foods and wonderful medicines was really from another time.   

He was brought out of his musings by a soft questioning voice.

“Would you care to help me gather firewood for the night Kouga?” Sango asked.

“Sure thing,” he began as he got to his feet and extended a helping hand to her, “although I feel inclined to say you would have no need for firewood if stopped chasing me off after dark.” 

He watched as the Slayers cheeks turned crimson as she stuck his arm with a playful swat. He smiled at her and led the way into the forest. 

*        *        * 

There was no sign of anyone from the group when Miroku and Inuyasha wandered back into the village. Inuyasha knew he had to find Kagome and get this dreaded conversation underway. He looked at the purple robed Monk and received an encouraging smile. He repaid the gesture with a smile of his own and they followed his nose to Kagome. 

When he reached the old Priestesses’ hut Kagome was already saying her goodbyes and Sango and Kouga were outside the hut arranging firewood. In a way he was glad he didn’t have to sit around and listen to them chat and in another he wished for a bit more time to gather his thoughts. 

As he had requested of the Monk while they were in the willow, Miroku asked Sango and Shippou to help him gather some herbs for Kaede.  The excited Kitsune jumped at the chance to help the elderly Priestess and bounded off into the woods ahead of Miroku and Sango. Once they were out of sight Inuyasha urged Kagome in the direction of the well. 

This left Kaede and the Wolf Demon to stare after the retreating forms of Inuyasha and Kagome. 

“Any clue why the Mutt looked so serious?” Kouga asked.

“From what Kagome has said and from what I have observed I think Inuyasha is about to inform Lady Kagome of something she doesn’t want to hear.”

“Ahhh…” was Kouga’s only response for a number of moments before he finished with, “I think I’ll go for a walk myself.” 

Kaede raised an eyebrow at the Wolf in question. 

“Hey, the Mutt might need a listening ear when all is said and done.” 

The Miko smiled at him and turned to enter her hut. It was nice to see the relationship between the two demons change from bitter rivalry to friendship, and the priestess knew that Inuyasha was surely going to be in need of one once he talked to young Kagome. 

The girl had a large heart; but from what Kaede had seen, it did not have much room for things of this nature.  With that in mind the priestess muttered a silent prayer on Inuyasha’s behalf and returned to her duties.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 The fundoshi ( 褌 , fundoshi ? ) is a traditional Japanese male loincloth, made from a strip of cloth, which is twisted to create, in some cases, a thong effect at the back.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Episode 52 right before Inuyasha’s transformation into a full demon


End file.
